Marlene Alraune
History Marlene Alraune was the daughter of Doctor Peter Alraune Sr., a noted archaeologist. Marlene studied art history in college. At an early age she married Eric Jules Fontaine, but their marriage lasted only a brief time for reasons that have yet to be revealed. Doctor Peter Alraune, Sr. spent five years searching for ancient Egyptian archaeologist artifacts in the Sudan, just south of the present day Egyptian border. Marlene joined him in his work in the Sudan. Near the town of Selima, Doctor Alraune discovered the tomb of the Pharaoh Seti III. The mercenary terrorist Raoul Bushman learned about Doctor Alraune's discovery and planned to attack Selima and steal whatever treasures the archaeologist had found. Bushman was in the Sudan leading his mercenaries against rebel forces there. One of those mercenaries, Marc Spector, appalled by Bushman's atrocities in battle, decided to leave his employ. During Bushman's raid on Selima, Doctor Alraune, fearing that Bushman would steal and melt down their artifacts for their gold, attempted to kill him. Spector stopped Dr. Alraune, but then was sickened whe Bushman savagely murdered the archaeologist. Spector found Marlene and told her to get to safety. Marlene left, thinking Spector wa s the one who killed her father. Later Spector angrily protested when Bushman had innocent civilians in Selima slaughtered. Bushman knocked Spector unconscious and left him in the desert to die. Regaining consciousness and was found by some of Doctor Alraune's workers. They brought him inside the tomb, but was pronounced dead. Marlene, who was there supervising the packing of the artifacts before Bushman could find them, was saddened by Spector's death, realizing that he did save her life. While she watched over him, Spector revived. He attributed his seeming resurrection to the Egyptian moon god Khonshu, and Spector draped himself in a cloak he took from a nearby statue of the god and declared himself the moon's knight of justice. In this new guise, Spector defeated Bushman's forces. Marlene began to fall in love with Spector, and they both returned to America. There Spector became the masked crimefighter known as Moon Knight. As Spector's confidante, Marlene encouraged his development of the Moon Knight's identity. Spector developed another identity, that of Steven Grant, millionaire. Marlene and "Grant" took up residence in a mansion in Long Island, New York, where she was both his lover and personal secretary. Marlene often participated in Moon Knight's crime fighting missions, sometimes as an undercover agent. She was severely injured on one of these missions but underwent a complete recovery. Marlene preferred Spector's more refined "Steven Grant" persona to the others he used, and she was increasingly distressed by his growing schizophrenia that was brought about by using multiple identities. Eventually, to Marlene's relief, Spector seeming overcame his schizophrenia and still later, gave up his Moon Knight career. He then led a peaceful life as Marc Spector, with the lifestyle of Steven Grant. However, upon having a vision of Khonshu, Spector felt himself compelled to return to the Sudan. Unwilling to see him return to his life of violence and multiple personalities, Marlene told Spector that she would leave him if he went. He left nevertheless, and Marlene moved out of his Long Island mansion. Marlene enrolled in a school for social work, and soon became a social worker at the Seaview Research Hospital. Eventually, she went back to her husband, Eric Jules Fontaine, who was now confined to a wheelchair. But through circumstances not yet revealed, she left him again to returned to Spector who once again operated as Moon Knight out of his Long Island Mansion. Powers and Abilities Alraune has no super human capabilitys Abilities Marlene is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, a skilled sharpshooter, talented gymnast and a trained hypnotist. Strength level Marlene possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. Weapons Marlene sometimes carried a .44 magnum pistol. Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Supporting Characters